Go out with me
by Skovko
Summary: Aleister has been asking Cynwise out for so long, but she keeps turning him down. She finally sits down to explain her reasons. There's some people in their lives that they both know, and she's afraid he's another trap sent by her vindictive ex. He asks for one chance to prove to her that he's serious.
1. Asking for a date

She watched the three men at the table. They were there again. Aleister, Baron and Drew. A weird little trio that came in often. She had gotten to know them well. She put on her best smile and walked over to the table.

"What can I get for you boys today?" She asked.

Aleister looked up at the sunflower blonde haired woman with the crystal blue eyes. He gave her a big smile in return.

"The same as always," he said.  
"The answer is still no," she said.  
"Come on," he tried. "One date."  
"No," she shut him down.  
"You're breaking his heart," Drew chuckled.  
"Coffee as always?" She wrote it down without getting an answer. "Anything else?"  
"You're a tough woman," Baron said. "Let's get three omelets with everything."  
"And your phone number," Aleister tried.

She walked away with a headshake, and returned shortly after to fill their mugs with coffee.

"One date, Cynwise," Aleister gave her puppy eyes. "Please!"  
"I'll be back with your food," she said.  
"Damn, you're playing a hard game," he said.  
"It's not a game," she said.

She served their food shortly after, and tended to other customers. Around half an hour later she noticed Aleister was sitting alone by the table. Baron and Drew were gone. She walked over to clean the table.

"Did they leave you with the bill?" She asked.  
"I asked them to leave," he answered. "Please, sit down, Cynwise. Just for a moment."

She sat down across from him, and he took a deep breath.

"I suck at picking up signals, so I'm gonna be straight forward. I don't know if you're being honest when you turn me down, or if you think I'm joking when I ask you out. But I really wanna go out with you," he said.  
"I'm gonna give you some names, and you tell me what they have in common," she said.  
"Okay?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"Andrade Almas, Dash Wilder, Seth Rollins," she said.  
"They're my friends," he said. "How do you know them?"  
"All friends of Randy. Just like you," she said.  
"I don't follow," he said.

She gathered the three plates on the table in a little pile.

"They were all sent by him to ask me out, make me fall for them, fuck me and leave me. All so he could laugh at me," she said.  
"What?" He looked shocked. "I admit I know Randy, but I don't know him that well. I had no idea. Why would he do that?"  
"He had a hard time accepting I broke up with him a year ago, so he's taking revenge like a fucking teenager," she said. "And it works."

She stood up and picked up the pile of plates.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Aleister. You would have gotten that date a long time ago if it hadn't been for Randy. I've tried my hardest not to fall for you, but it hasn't worked. The only thing I can do to protect myself is to keep telling you no," she said.  
"Cynwise," he grabbed her wrist gently. "Please, give me one chance. Let me prove to you that I'm not sent by him. You get to call all the shots. Plan the perfect date, and I'll do whatever you want."

It felt like electricity shot through her when he touched her wrist. She looked down at his hand, suddenly wishing to feel it on more intimate places of her body. He was so damn hard to say no to, and for some reason she wanted to give him the chance to prove he wasn't another trap sent by Randy.

"Tomorrow," she said.  
"I can do that," he smiled widely.  
"Pick me up from work at 6 PM," she said.  
"I'll be here five minutes early," he promised.


	2. First date

As promised he was there five minutes early next day. He stepped into the diner, and nervously ran his hands down his black t-shirt to get the few wrinkles out. He wore a pair of black jeans and black boots along with the t-shirt. Basically living up to his last name.

"Hi," she said.  
"Wow, hi," he said.

He gave her a once-over, swallowing hard when he saw her in that navy blue baby doll dress. He had never seen her out of her waitress uniform, and she was stunning. Her legs were beautiful. Not too slim. There was a bit of meat there. She wore a pair of black ankle boots.

"I didn't know if I had dressed too casual, but judging by your boots, I take it we aren't going to a fancy restaurant," he said.  
"Vegan food truck downtown," she said.  
"You're a vegan?" He gave her a sideways smile.  
"Is that a problem?" She asked.  
"No, I can eat whatever," he assured her.

She gave him directions, and he drove wherever she wanted. The vegan food truck was their first stop. Standing up eating on their first date wasn't what he had pictured in his mind, but he wasn't complaining. Afterwards she took him to a small carnival.

"Let's shoot," she said.

She pulled him to a wagon where they could do some shooting. Clearly she had practice with these sorts of things. She managed to shoot to get enough points for a teddybear while he ended up emptyhanded.

"Damn, Cynwise," he chuckled. "Way to make me feel like less of a man."  
"I won it for you," she handed him the teddybear.  
"I feel like the roles should be reversed," he said.  
"But they're not," she said. "So name him."  
"Blackie," he grinned. "My little brother."  
"You're weirder than I originally thought," she laughed. "Uh, snacks!"

She pulled him to a snack wagon and bought some chips. Since she was the one setting up the date, she thought it would be the right thing for her to pay.

"You never told me how you know that me and Randy know each other," he said.  
"After getting played three times, I started googling the names of people asking me out. With social medias out there, everyone is easy to find. Randy's facebook is publicly open. You're on his friendlist," she said.  
"I hardly ever check facebook," he said.  
"I know. You haven't put out an update in three months," she grinned. "Yours is publicly open too. You should put the settings on private, so stalkers can't look into you."  
"Oh, so you're a stalker now?" He laughed.

After walking around the carnival for an hour, he took her home. She seemed nervous when he stopped in front of her apartment.

"Do you wanna come inside?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered.

She nodded and exited his car. He followed behind, feeling how she seemed to get more and more nervous for each step. Finally inside her apartment, she turned and looked at him.

"Let's get it over with," she said.  
"What?" He asked.

She threw herself at him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and got lost in the kiss. She pushed him up against the front door, and started yanking at his belt.

"This is how it always ends anyway," she cupped his dick through his jeans. "Them going home with me, fucking me here, and leaving me as a joke. As a fucking slut. So let's get it over with, so you can go back to Randy and tell him that this time I played his game willingly."  
"Wow, stop!" He said.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from him.

"I want nothing more than to fuck you right now, but not like this. Not when you clearly don't want me," he said.  
"It's okay," she said.  
"No, it's not okay," he said.

He let go of her, fixed his belt, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I got feelings too, you know. Just because Randy and his little buddies did wrong by you, doesn't mean you get to the same to me," he said.  
"Sorry," she said ashamed.  
"I know them, and yeah, technically I call them my friends, but they're more acquaintances," he said. "And most importantly, I'm not like them."  
"Sorry," she took a step back. "I'm so fucking sorry, Aleister. I didn't mean to. I thought..."

He cupped the back of her head and placed an unexpected, soft kiss on her lips.

"I know what you thought," he said. "And I'm gonna prove you wrong. When this is gonna happen, it's gonna happen at my place. I take it you never got around to see where the others live."  
"No," she said.  
"I'm different. I got nothing to hide," he said. "So, second date."  
"You really want that?" She bit her lip.  
"More than anything," he smiled. "Saturday? Dinner at my place? I need a few days to go through vegan recipes to find the right thing to spoil you rotten."

She let out a short laugh. He really was different. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had offered to cook for her.

"7 PM? Does that work for you?" He asked.  
"Text me your address," she said.  
"That requires I get your phone number," he said.  
"I know," she smirked. "You earned it."  
"About time," he chuckled.


	3. Second date

She felt nervous when she stood in front of his front door Saturday. He owned a nice, little house with a well kept front yard. She wouldn't have taken him for a man who liked having rose bushes in his garden, but apparently he was. Red, pink and yellow roses.

She looked down herself one final time. She had gone all out with that baby doll dress earlier in the week because she thought that would be it. A quick fuck and nothing more. But he wanted more. He actually wanted her. So she had dressed down. She stood in a pair of black, fake leather pants combined with a magenta pink blouse with angel sleeves and her trusted black ankle boots.

"Stop being so nervous," she scolded herself lowly.

She knocked on the door, and he opened half a minute later. He gave her a once-over and whistled before breaking out a huge smile.

"Damn, Cynwise! We need to rename you to Foxy," he said. "Come here."

He pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss that was way too short in her book. He seemed to read her mind by the naughty smirk he was sending her.

"Food," he said.

He escorted her to the kitchen where it smelled heavenly. Something was in the oven.

"I settled on a lentil lasagna. I actually called an old classmate of mine. Zelina Vega. She's a vegan too. She gave me the recipe and told me that if that doesn't make you end in my bed, you're a lesbian," he said.

She exploded in laughter, and he had to place his arms around her to keep her from falling down.

"I'm not a lesbian," she said.  
"You better not be," he grinned.  
"But let's test her theory," she said.  
"Mmm, let's," he kissed her. "Although you taste better than any food I could ever make."

Whoever this Zelina Vega was, Cynwise wanted to meet her and thank her. The lentil lasagna was absolutely delicious. The best she'd ever had.

"And for dessert," he stood up. "Chocolate ice cream. Not made on actual cream, of course. A vegan ice cream."  
"That's delicious," she said.  
"I know," he said.

He took the ice cream out of the freezer, and found two spoons in one of the drawers. He leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Come, join me," he said.

She walked over to him, and grabbed one of the spoons. They stood close as they both taste the ice cream.

"Mmm," she hummed. "Like I said. Delicious."  
"Not as delicious as you," he said.

She felt his cold lips against her neck, kissing her exposed skin. She groaned in lust, and he pulled her close with one hand while dropping the ice cream down in the sink. The sound of the spoons hitting the floor followed next, but none of them thought twice about it.

He wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her. He spun them around, so that she leaned against the kitchen counter. His hands dropped to her pants, opening the button and zipper, leaving them open but untouched. Instead he grabbed her blouse and pulled it off her.

"Fuck!" He stared at her pink bra. "Where have you been all my life?"  
"Down at the diner," she joked.

He pulled down the bra cups, and closed his lips around one of her nipples. She tilted her head back in a moan. He moved over to give her other nipple the same attention, and then kissed his way back up.

"I want you!" He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. "Now!"  
"Then take me!" She whimpered in lust.

He spun her around, and bent her over the countertop. He pulled her pants and thong down to her knees. She heard him opening his own jeans as well. He gave her ass a hard smack, and then lined his dick up by her entrance, teasing her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.  
"Please, Aleister!" She begged. "I need this. I want you. I need you to fuck me."

She pushed back against him, getting the head of his dick inside her. He groaned in return, grabbed her hair with one hand and her hip with the other, and then thrust forward hard. She moaned out loud as her hips got slammed into the countertop.

"So fucking wet!" He groaned. "You really need this, don't you?"  
"Please!" She whined. "Stop stalling! Fuck me!"

He pulled back, and pushed back in. His thrusts came fast and hard. His hands never left her hair or hip. He kept her angled like he wanted. Back arched, head pulled back, ass out. Her hips slammed into the countertop again and again, but she didn't care about the pain. She cared about the pleasure he was giving her.

"Fuck!" She scratched her nails on the countertop. "Don't stop! I'm so close! Don't stop!"  
"Beg!" He demanded.  
"Please!" She almost yelled. "Please, Aleister, please! Make me cum! I beg of you to make me cum!"  
"I got you," he grinned behind her.

He kept thrusting mercilessly. Her body finally gave in, and she cried out in pleasure. She was shaking as much as the position allowed her. He kept going, letting her ride out the waves of her orgasm, before releasing himself inside her. He let go of her hair, pulled her up by her shoulders, and placed a kiss on her neck before pulling out of her. She turned around and snickered at the sight of them both standing in his kitchen with their pants down to their knees.

"That was good," she said.  
"Agreed," he grinned.

They both pulled up their pants and fixed their clothes.

"So the lasagna didn't technically land you in my bed, but there's still time. Do you wanna stay the night?" He asked.  
"I can't. I have work in the morning, and my uniform is at home," she answered.  
"I feel so used," he pouted.  
"You're adorable," she laughed. "Next time."

After a quick clean up, she left his house. She walked through the cool evening with a goofy smile plastered on her face. She hadn't thought the evening would actually end in sex, but it had, and she didn't feel bad about it. He was good man, not to mention that he was amazing at fucking.

_"Made it home safe. Goodnight." _She texted him.

She was opening the diner next morning. Her smile quickly fell when she found Randy outside waiting for her.

"Hey Cynwise," he smirked.  
"What do you want?" She asked  
"I wanna hear how your night went," he answered.

She stared at him. How could he know so fast? Maybe he was keeping track of her. Maybe Aleister had actually put something up on facebook. Maybe Baron and Drew had something to do with it.

"What? You don't honestly think he likes you?" He continued.  
"Aleister is different," she said.

Her words didn't come out as strong as she wanted them to.

"Is he?" He asked. "Let's call him and find out."  
"I refuse to play your game," she said.  
"You don't have to, but you will listen," he said.

He took out his phone, put it on speaker, and called Aleister.

"Yeah?" Aleister's voice came through.  
"I'm standing here by the diner with Cynwise. You're on speaker. Something you wanna say?" Randy asked.  
"She's an easy fuck," Aleister laughed. "And she begs. Oh lord, does she beg! You should have heard her, Randy. You were right. Even with what she knows, she still walked right into it blindly."  
"I'll stop by with breakfast," Randy looked at Cynwise. "Although by the the look on her face, I gotta buy it somewhere else."  
"See you soon," Aleister said.

Randy placed his phone back in his pocket, and smirked at her. She stood there looking completely lost. He grabbed her jaw in a tight grip and leaned down. She didn't even pull away despite his breath hitting her right in her face.

"I still got it," he said.


End file.
